


Cat and Mouse(Title WIP)

by Alien_Slushie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Self-Harm, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullied Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bullying, Cannon is a LIE, Chat Noir & Multimouse, Cyber Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its mostly just salt, Kinda, Ladybug is a adult, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Male!Mullo, Marinette is MultiMouse, Mentor Ladybug, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Not Beta Read, OC Akuma - Freeform, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Ladybug, Protective Mullo(Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), but literally like one grain, cannon? whos she? never heard of her, class bashing, fear for another's life, half nino salt since he sticks with alya, he kinda bland in my opinion, marinette is not ladybug, miraculous - Freeform, non kim nathanel sabriena and chloe salt, possible oocness for adrien, slight adrien salt, tags will be added as needed, they also don't matter much, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Slushie/pseuds/Alien_Slushie
Summary: When bullying gets too much for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, can the help of a mangey cat, and cool ladybug, and a sweet mouse save her?(The description was bleg, but please read anyway!)I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, just the subpar writing of this fanfiction.SLOW UPDATES
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Mullo, OC & Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, romantic ships undecided
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1: Origins of Multimouse

**Author's Note:**

> Note: IDK if the Lila RPer/troll person that I saw on other stories are around, if they are please ignore them, and I will take care of them, Don't give them attention please.

Chapter 1  
Warnings: The following chapter contains a accidental Self Harm. Continue reading at your own risk.

**Dupain-Cheng Residence, Loft, Paris, France**

Marinette stared, mouth agape, at the woman that stood on her balcony. The young woman wasn't a stranger to heros dropping in to check on her, or rather a certain hero dropping in to check on her, but never had she expected to walk out on her balcony to come face to face to Paris' other hero; Ladybug, standing around and waiting for her. The tan skinned woman, clad in a red and black costume, smiled calmly at her, followed by a small chuckle that surprised Marinette out of her stuper.

"L-L-Ladybug?!" The teenager squeaked. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, its just that you have never stopped by before, I mean Chat stops by pretty often but-oh my goodness I'm rambling!" Taking a deep breath, Marinette forced herself to calm down, and ignore the grip of Anxiety that tugged at her gut. "How can I help you?"

"I'm not one to beat around the bush kiddo." Ladybug started, staring down at Marinette. "Hawkmoth's threat is growing, and I'm ashamed to say I'm no closer to finding him. I need more hero's to wield Miraculous to help me and Chat Noir." Marinette blinked owlishly as Ladybug extended her hand. Resting in Ladybug's black gloves was a thin corded necklace, with a coin shaped black pendant. On the pendent was five mouse shaped pink symbols. "I have decided that you, Marinette, are worthy of being the permanent holder of the Mouse Miraculous."

Marinette stared at the the Miraculous hesitantly for a couple of minutes, but gently accepted it in her trembling, needle pricked fingers. Bluebell eyes gazed in awe at it. As her awe subsided, she placed the necklace around her neck. Out of the necklace zipped a small grey mouse, with lidded pink eyes. Marinette blinked in surprise, and jolted slightly. The floating mouse giggled softly, setting Marinette in a unfamiliar feeling of ease. "I don't know how well I'll do, but I promise to try my best!" She couldn't help but beam up at the superhero while letting the mouse sit on her palm.

Ladybug smiled softly. "I expect nothing less, however, you must understand that you must keep your identity a secret. If Hawkmoth finds out about you having a Miraculous, he could come after you, and your family."

"I understand."

"Well then, I'll let Mullo tell you the rest. Meet Chat, and Me on the Eiffel Tower tomorrow at 10:00am. I'll tell you more then." Ladybug called over her shoulder as she swung away. "You'll be a great asset to us."

Marinette stared after the hero for a few moments, still trying to wrap her head around what just happened. The only thing that broke her from her daze was the tiny grumble that came from a tiny stomach. Being both 1/4 Italian, and the daughter of two bakers, Marinette was basically bred to make sure no one was hungry if she could help it. "Mullo, was it?" Raven pigtails bobbed when she looked down at the small mouse. He nodded, his long whiskers bouncing in a similar way. "I'm sure you have a lot to tell me, but lets get you some food first. Do you have any preferences?"

"Fruit. I really like fruit." Mullo informed, his squeaky voice bright and cheery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette stared in awe as she watched Mullo nibble on apple slice. Even if Mullo wasn't a real animal mouse, Marinette couldn't help but find the...Kwami(that was what he called himself right?) utterly adorable. The bluenette had always had an affinity for rodents, from their large ears, to their cute little buck teeth and twitching noses, they were always so cute! Hamsters were her favorite, but mice followed closely after. Mullo wiped the juice form the apple on a small tissue with a blissful sigh. "Those were the best apples I've had in a while!"

"My parents own a bakery, those apples are what we use for our apple tarts. Only the best, and freshest here!" Marinette informed proudly, unknowingly puffing her chest out.

Mullo giggled. "I'm sure you have many questions, but for now let me tell you the basics, everything else can be learned with time." Mullo sat on Marinette's pillow on her desk, while Marinette sat from across from him in her chair. "As you know, my name is Mullo, I'm the Mouse Kwami of Multiplication. When transformed you'll be able to use a power called Multitude. Its kind of hard to explain how to use it, its something you'll have to experience to control."

"So Ladybug, and Chat Noir have Kwami's too?"

"Yes, Plagg, the Kwami of Destruction is Chat Noir's Kwami, and Tikki, the Kwami of Creation, is the Kawami with Ladybug. There are many more Kwamis', and almost all of them are in the position of the Guardian." At Marinette's confused eyebrow scrunch, he clarified. "The Guardian is the one who watches over the Kwamis, and decides who gets a Miraculous when the Miraculous are needed."

"I hope I can meet all the Kwami one day, they sound really cool-" She hesitated. " _Almost_ all of the Kwamis?"

"Yes, the Butterfly, and Peacock Kwami's are currently in the hands Hawkmoth." Marinette felt like Mullo was a very bright, but blunt individual, and she found she liked it very much.

"So how do they-I transform?" She asked, still slightly dazed by the ordeal. She couldn't completely wrap her head around it yet.

"Thats easy, all you have to say is 'Get Squeaky!', and me and the Miraculous do the rest!" Mullo's whiskers twitched excitedly.

"Amazing! Tomorrow-" She was cut off by a petite Chinese woman coming up into the room. The woman looked at Mullo with surprise. "Uh Maman-"

"I didn't know you got a pet dear?" Sabine pulled herself up into the room properly, and walked up to get a better look at it. Mullo rolled with the out they were given, and rubbed his paws over his nose like a real mouse. "He's very cute."

"Sorry I didn't tell you, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I used my commission money, and I'll get everything else for him tomorrow." And like the kind mother she was, Sabine nodded, believing the lie that tasted so vile on Marinette's tongue.

"I just came up to tell you not to stay up too late. You've been looking so exhausted lately." Sabine tenderly brushed some hair out of Marinette's face and leaned down to kiss her forhead. "You can take some time for yourself every now and then."

"I know Maman. I love you." Marinette smiled tiredly.

"Love you too."

Marinette waited until she heard her mother's door shut before unknowing digging her nails into her forearms. Her nail were by no means long, you can't hand stitch very well with long nails, but they were also not very short, causing curve shaped cuts to get dug into her arm where she clawed. "I hate lying!" She breathed heavily.

Mullo floated over to her, and gently moved her hands away from her, now bleeding, arms. "Lying is sometimes necessary. Is it pleasant? No, but sometimes it is necessary, and being a Miraculous holder, it will be needed sometimes. On the upside, I will not have to rush and side, if your parents think I am a pet it won't raise red flags if they hear you talking to me, or if I happen to be sleeping out in the open and have no time to hide."

"I still don't like it." Marinette whispered. "But I understand."

"How about we try transforming, get you out of the house. If there is an Akuma tomorrow, at least then you will be more prepared." Mullo sounded almost begging, his lidden pink eyes slightly glossed. Marinette smiled, realizing he was trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She shut off the light, so her parents thought she was asleep. "Mullo, Get Squeaky!" An odd sense of empowerment, and strength swept through Marinette's body as pink band's of energy swirled around her. As she stood in her dark room after the transformation, she couldn't help looking in the mirror. Her clothes were replaced with flexible grey spandex suit. Her legs, arms, and neck were black, with a pink outline around the black. Around her waist was a pink jump rope, with black handles. Her mask was half pink, and half grey, with black that curved on the outer rim of the mask. Her hair was no longer in pigtails, but were instead in two large buns that resembled mouse ears, with pink ribbons keeping them in place. Smiling to reflection, Marinette turned to the Balcony, and left her sour to explore the city, as Multimouse. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Zodiac Restaurant, 2nd Level, Paris, France**

Across Paris, a 27 year old woman took a seat across from an elderly Chinese man. The man wordlessly set down his cup of tea. "She accepted." It wasn't a question, but a relived statement.

"I must say, when Chat asked me to give her a Miraculous I was unsure. Even when you reviled to me that she had been your first choice for the earrings, and you gave the go ahead I was still unsure." The woman took a drink of Sake that he had ordered for her with hum. "But after meeting her, I can see the draw. Still, I ask you to wait on training her to be Guardian. Let us see what kind of hero she is."

"I am sure in my decision this time. That young lady is something special."


	2. Chapter 2: Mouse Tails and Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end note. 🥺
> 
> Warning: I was writing 'An Akuma, Huh?' along side this chapter, and became more focused on the one shot, so this chapter may be a bit poopy, and may have a dim tone, as I was jamming out to Citizen Soldier was I was writing. Also, I made my own Akuma for this chapter and its dumb, please don't comment on that.

Marinette was giddy as she prepared for school the next morning. Her first run as Multimouse, even if it was only 20 minutes out of the house to get used to transforming, and jumping around buildings, had caused her a burst of inspiration, and energy. Sitting on her manikin was a half made winter hooded shawl. The finished design was going to be light gray, with a thin black lining around the bottom. The inner fleece was going to be baby pink. The hood attached to it was black, with grey, round mouse ears on the top, and pink fleece pompoms coming from the neck. It was simple, but she was happy with the design. Obviously she couldn't wear it until after Multimouse debuted so she could claim inspiration from the superhero, but she was still excited.

"Marinette, its time for school!" Sabine called up.

"Coming!" Marinette called down, pulling her purse over her shoulders. "Come on Mullo!" She opened the purse, which she had neatened up, so Mullo could sit comfortably in the simple round bag. It now only contained a bag of apple slices, her wallet, a pair of headphones, and for Mullo to sit on, a clear pin cushion, and a clean handkerchief in case he wanted a blanket, or needed to hide quickly. The Mouse Kawmi giggled, and swiftly disappeared into the purse.

With a loving kiss to her Parents, and a promise to stop by at lunch, Marinette disappeared out the door and started the short walk to the school. Her excitement dimmed the closer she got to the school. Much had changed since Lila had began her reign at Collège Françoise Dupont. For one, Marinette lost almost all of her class' support, respect, and friendship. They didn't physically bully her, like beating her up, or damaging her stuff, no they were too kind to do something like that, but they did side eye her like she was dangerous, and whispered about her, with the occasional rude note passed to her, or mean text. But other people had it much worse, so Marinette tried not to dwell too much on it. The only ones that didn't treat her any different were Chloe, which really didn't say much, Sabrina, Kim, and Nathaniel. Even Nino, and Adrien treated her differently, though on the opposite side of the spectrum. Nino was very withdrawn, and guilty, and seemed to treat her like she was glass about to shatter if he said the wrong thing. Adrien had gotten better than he had been originally. Originally he was quick to watch her and scold her if he thought she was 'stirring the pot', it really hurt, and it definitely didn't help with her fear of getting Akumatized. But, a few days ago he changed his tune, slightly. He was still stuck on the 'high road', and not exposing Lila, but he had taken to assigning himself as her personal guard or something. Outside of class, when he could at least, he was plastered to her hip, acting like a shield against the rest of the class. When asked why he was being nice to her, Adrien gave the class his 'high road' speech, which the petty part of Marinette relished in.

Another thing that Lila changed, was Marinette's crush on Adrien. It was still very much presence, but seeing how Lila acted around Adrien had her sit down one night and really evaluate her own feelings. The result was a long night of self deprecation, and getting rid of many pictures. She still kept group shots, or shots that had clothes she was inspired by, but all the others where trashed. She realized she was almost obsessed with him, and it really wasn't healthy, and it was best to deal with it sooner, rather than later. She still had his schedule though, but that wasn't weird as she had everyone's schedule, as part of being class president. It didn't undo the harm she had done in the past for her crush, but it was a start on being a better person because of it. She was still a clumsy, stuttering mess around him though.

She also stopped bringing her sketchbook to school. Call her paranoid, but she didn't want to to take any chances. If she had an idea while in school she would put the idea on a napkin, and draw the design when she was home, or she would borrow Nathaniel's sketchbook and take the page home with her at the end of the day. In those cases she would pose for him to help with his comic as payback for using his supplies, with a mental note to make him a custom sketchbook for Christmas.

And finally, but slightly bittersweet, was the commissions that came form the class came to a stop. Lila had convinced them that they shouldn't support her business because she was a bully, and Lila had so many connections she could just get them what they needed for free. Save for a few, she didn't get any commissions from the class, and any sweets they wanted they bought straight from her parents. While it hurt, Marinette used the extra time to open online commissions, and work on her own projects, she even made more money off them, seeing as the people ordering weren't getting the discounts Marinette had given her class, not that she had told them they were discounted. She wasn't overly popular, but her designs had a small occult following that made her bask in pride. She made Jagged and Penny promise not to publicly announce her as his designer, he was allowed to mention her in casual, polite conversation, but she didn't want her clientele to come from people who only wanted her works because of Jagged, not to mention she still had a lot to learn, and University to go to in the future. The fashion industry was a pool of sharks, if she didn't get in on her own merit she would be eaten alive.

It was a lot of change, and a lot of free time that had been thrust upon her, but she somehow managed, going as far as picking up a few new hobbies when designing became too much, and she needed a change. Clearly being Multimouse would also suck up some of Marinette's time, but Marinette also looked forward to it. Not because people's emotions were being taken advantage of, or people were getting hurt, but because so many of the people Marinette loved had been turned into Akuma and she hadn't been able to do anything to protect them, with Mullo she was finally able to do something! She could help, she could be useful for once! She wasn't jazzed about having to lie to her parents, and probably others, but it was what she had to do. Ladybug trusted her with Mullo, and it was her responsibility to fight along side the Black Cat, and Ladybug to save Paris, and she was determined not to let them down.

"Marinette!" Mullo whispered, zapping the raven-bluenette form her thoughts. "You'll be late."

"Thanks Mullo." Marinette whispered, and picked up her pace. By some miracle she stepped into the classroom just before the bell rang. She climbed the steps and slid into her seat beside Nathaniel with a small smile that the artist returned.

The school day went off without a hitch, which was both a relief, and suspicious. Lila would have at least said something scathing, disguised as constructive criticism. But nothing happened. Marinette chalked it up to Adrien being able to spend all day in class, and Lila wanting to look like she changed her lying ways for him. Whatever it was, Marinette wouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth. She carefully packed her school supplies, and turned in a form to Ms. Bustier before leaving. She got home, and barely had enough time to set her backpack down before creaming, and chaos sounded.

The tale tell sign of an akuma.

"I guess we get to debut a little early!" Mullo giggled, flying out from her purse.

"Alright Mullo! Get Squeaky!" Marinette called, smiling with confidence as the Miraculous' power rushed over her, and transformed her into Multimouse.

Multimouse exited her house stealthily through the balcony, but used quick feet when running to the Akuma. She used her weapon, a jump rope, as a whip to Indiana Jones her way over the buildings when the gaps were too large. She came upon the Akuma, Play Date, as assessed the situation. The Akuma was floating on a pale pink cloud. She had bubblegum pink skin, with half red, half baby blue hair that were drawn up in over sized, poofy pigtails. Her dress was an exaugurated blue Lolita dress, that had dizzy swirls, and butterflies scattered across it in cotton candy colors. Her legs had one blue stalking up to the knee, and one red and white stalking up the other leg, with simple black Tiny Heels styled shoes, and large puffs that were wrapped around her wrists, and ankles. Play Date was holding tightly onto a homemade purple penguin plushie, but it's eyes were glowing a bright, ominous purple. The Akuma was shooting some kind of beam out of the stuffy, turning everyone that was hit into a cutesy stuffed animal.

Play Date turned her attention onto a group of little girls, cowering together, and too scared to move. She moved the Penguine's beam towards the girls. Multimouse moved as fast as she could, and copied a move she had seen Ladybug use. She spun her jump rope, still tied to her waist, and spun it, creating a shield against the beam as she stood in front of the children. "Go and hide now okay?" She told the girls while focusing on the Akuma.

"My my, I didn't know a Mouse had so much courage. Kinda makes the question 'Are you a man, or a mouse?' invalid!" A amused purr made Multilmouse glance back. "Allow me to lend a paw!" Chat Noir, who had landed behind Multimouse, jumped over the heroine, and jumped towards Play Date. "Name's Chat Noir!"

"Multimouse!" She called, reveled the beam was stopped by Chat's distraction. "I think the stuffed animal is the Akumatized object!"

"Hand over your Miraculous!" Play Date huffed, aiming another beam. "With Hawkmoth's power I can make everyone cute forever!"

"Where's Ladybug?" Multimouse asked shakily, pulling Chat with her out of the way of the blast.

"Running late? She has a job so maybe she couldn't get away?" He supplied, grabbing Multimouse as he extended his baton to avoid another beam. "It happens some times."

"Any Ideas?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. "Laybug is the brains. You?"

"One, but this might backfire terribly! Cover me!" She smiled, and bumped back onto the ground. Her jump rope glowed bright pink as Multimouse jumped. She threw the glowing rope into the air. "Multitude!" _'I only need to be multiplied into to two! Please!'_ she begged the miraculous as the rope wrapped around her. Her legs glowed for a heartbeat, and Multimouse became two, however her was slightly shorter. "It worked!" They cheered, jumping back into the fight.

"Woah. I must have hit my head. I'm seeing double!" Chat blinked.

"Just get ready to get the object you silly cat!" One Multimouse huffed, helping Chat distract Play Date, as the other mouse snuck on the other side of her. Both Multimouses(Multimice?) shot out their jump rope, grabbing both of Play date's hands. They pulled back, and the Akuma started to thrash, causing the object top fall out of her hands. Playdate made a move to dive after the object, but with the firm hold, just ended up falling.

Chat snatched up the object, and ripped the stuffie's head off, causing the butterfly to start flying off. A flash of red swiped the butterfly out of the sky, and the Ladybug Cure swept through Paris, reversing the Beam's damage, and repairing the Akumatized object. "Looks like I'm late." Ladybug hummed, coming to land beside Chat. Multimouse, who combined back into one, walked up somewhat shyly, she relaxed and beamed proudly when Ladybug nodded to her.

"Chat, can I see that?" Multimouse pointed to the penguin.

"Sure, here." He raised a brow, and handed over the stuffed animal. Before he could ask, she turned and headed towards the Akuma victim, who wasn't a girl like the Akuma version entailed, but a young mad.

Multimouse stopped before the Akuma victim. "Did you make this?" She asked, watching the young man flinch, and nod solemnly.

"Yeah. Pathetic right? A guy making something so frilly and cute." he snapped.

"I don't think." The heroine beamed. "The craftsmanship is beautiful." She held the plushie out, ignoring the shocked wonder on his face. Her necklace beeped. "Oh, I have to go! I don't think there's anything wrong with liking cute things. If its something you enjoy who cares right?" With that, the Mouse heroine waved goodbye, and smiled at Ladybug and Chat Noir before running off deeper into the city to hide and detransform.

Chat smiled after her. "Thank you." He murmured to Ladybug.

"I don't know what you mean." Ladybug said, giving him a stern but not unkind look. "I'll deal with the press. You get home."

"Right, see ya tonight." Chat smirked, and dashed away.

"What troublesome children." Ladybug chuckled dryly before she was swarmed by the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️ATTENTION⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️: I want to get this out now before any confusion starts. The main point of this story is Marinette, and her journey as Multimouse, her relationship with Mullo, the friendship between MultiChat, and the journey and training of being the Guardian. 
> 
> Also I hereby ignore Cannon so don't call me out.
> 
> That being said, there will be romance because it is MLB and that's kind of a big plot point, however it won't be the focus, and I don't have a ship picked out. While the tags say Adrien and Marinette, it's not set in stone.
> 
> I also want to have them go on a class trip later in the story for plot reasons, but I don't know where to send them. I was thinking Gotham, because I know that's a popular trope, and I have an excuse to go there prepared already, but I know nothing about Batman, just what I learned in Teen Titans, and other fics so it would feel a bit wrong writing about it. 
> 
> With that out of the way, I have some things I need your help with.  
> Number 1: Who should end up with who?  
> Number 2: Where should the future trip be?
> 
> I'll give you a poll next chapter and we can start voting ^^.
> 
> the Shawl looks like this: https://sta.sh/020kdvux198z

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Mullo  
> https://miraculousladybug.fandom.com/wiki/Mouse_Miraculous  
> https://www.deviantart.com/marikosusie/art/3D-scene-Marinette-Ladybug-room-WIP2-683553549  
> https://alien-slushie-art.tumblr.com/  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/26/6b/70266b755ac1c2473d0d763109773f37.png


End file.
